There Are Things Worth Dying For
by k-80
Summary: During the time of Voldemort's first war on wizardkind, Sirius Black is changed forever by a person who will show him what is truly worth dying for. SBOC Rating for safety.


There Are Things Worth Dying For  
  
A/N: There are too many bad Sirius fics out there, and I was listening to sad music, and decided to write this. The rating is for safety. I have written quite a bit of this already, so the updates will be kind of regular for a while, until I have to write more. Then I will procrastinate, as is my personality. Don't expect fluff, don't expect instant gratification, and don't expect smut. I am not a romance novelist.  
  
Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter etc. JK Rowling is rich enough that she doesn't need to go onto web sites and search for people to sue.  
  
Chapter 1: The Charismatic Mr. Black  
  
Late at night, a woman with shining dark eyes and floating hair lay in a luxurious four-poster, struggling for sleep. She was staring at the glowing orb of the full moon with incredible longing, wishing she could fly out the window and join in its freedom. But much had to be sacrificed for duty and hope of glory. There were things worth dying for.  
  
~*~  
  
Sliding smoothly off his sleek, black, motorbike, Sirius Black felt rather than saw all of the pairs of eyes on him. Shaking the hair out of his eyes in the way all of his friends tried to imitate (to hilarious consequences), he swaggered into the fish and chips shop. The girl at the counter was a chipper young thing who blushed and looked down when he flashed a grin at her. Admittedly, his looks got him a lot of welcome attention, but just once he would have loved for someone to meet and hold the paleness of his eyes, to challenge him. He immediately assumed a tone of charming politeness, usually reserved for old ladies he was running down, albeit unintentionally, with his motorbike.  
  
"Hello, love. I'll just have a regular order. No drink, please." Sirius always saved a butterbeer in his pack, it was a hundred times better than Muggle soda. The girl at the counter passed him his food and giggled as he winked at her on his way out. James would have been merciless if he saw the young girl's reaction, but Sirius was rather bored of it. He took out girls who were bold and reckless, really James with hairless legs, and breasts, but Sirius would never admit that to himself. He was tired of sharing James, as much as he liked Lily, and was constantly in search of a new companion- at-arms. Remus was too sensible, and Wormtail to vapid. Finding a replacement was proving all too difficult.  
  
Tonight he was testing his luck with a new girl. Her name was Abby, a Muggle, and they were going out for dinner and God knew what else. He was too bored with dating to put in effort anymore. Plus, he knew his looks could get him by with most members of the female population.  
  
~*~  
  
It was now late, and Sirius stopped by James' place before heading to his date. There were usually a couple of members of the Order hanging about, and it seemed as if Lily was permanently stuck there. He pretended to ignore the pang of jealousy.  
  
He was wearing Muggle clothes, faded jeans and a black shirt. If he had bothered to look in a mirror before he ran out the door, he would have seen the poster-child for tall, dark and handsome staring back at him. But he had neither noticed nor cared.  
  
"Padfoot!" James detached himself from Lily's face long enough to give his best friend a warm embrace. "How's the business? Sorted out alright?" Sirius had been sent to a wizard family in Brighton to set up a safe-house in that part of the country, posing as someone from the Ministry. "So, who's the unlucky girl tonight?"  
  
Lily slapped James affectionately on the arm, as Sirius fixed him with his most withering stare. "Sirius is a lovely catch for any girl, and if it wasn't for you, I'd grab him like that-" she snapped her fingers at his nose. Sirius barked a laugh.  
  
"Better hang onto her, Potter, she's got a nice smile," he quipped, ginning from under a sleek curtain of hair. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look g-great Sirius!" exclaimed Peter Pettigrew from the corner. Sirius jumped.  
  
"Bloody...I didn't even hear you there, Peter! Don't do that!"  
  
Peter looked crestfallen, but the glinting light in his eye did not fade. "Sorry, Padfoot."  
  
"S'alright, mate. Oh, shit, I'd better go, I"m going to be late!"  
  
Don't worry about it Sirius, just shake your hair at her and wink and she'll forget what time it is!" James imitated a look of mindless lust at Lily, who laughed. James turned to see a reaction, but was promptly flipped off as Sirius dashed to his bike.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Lily murmured as she stretched up to kiss him.  
  
"Well, I got him out of the house, didn't I?" James replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "Get out, Peter."  
  
~*~  
  
A stunning girl opened the door when he knocked politely. Abby was exotic and dark; curly hair falling in ringlets around her face, her green eyes sparkled as he stared into them. She was wearing the shortest of jean skirts and a tiny white halter top that accentuated her tanned stomach. He inhaled.  
"Wow," was all he could manage. She laughed. It was a high, tinkling laugh.  
  
"And hello to you too, handsome!" She bared her teeth when she smiled. It reminded him uncomfortably of Lupin on full-moon.  
  
He led her down to his bike. Starting to get on, he looked back. She was standing on the side walk, biting her lip.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but there's no way I can sit on that-" she pointed to the bike, "with this," she said, grabbing a piece of her skirt. "I have to go change, hold on, I'll be, like, two seconds." He sighed, and leaned on his bike. She knew he had this bike. She had met him when she complimented it, and then asked him whether he could handle it. He knew it was cliche, but he had never backed down from a challenge. Sighing, Sirius began counting the seconds on his watch.  
  
One thousand, two hundred seconds later, Abby came leisurely down the steps in jeans, stilletos, a red shirt, and a matching bandana. Even her earrings were different, and a leather jacket was slung over her shoulder. She looked adorable. But by now, he was annoyed.  
  
~*~  
  
An incredibly bored Sirius slammed James' door and flopped down on the couch. His head in his hands, he sat for a few minutes before lying down and snoozing away the wee hours of the morning.  
  
James stumbled down the steps in the morning. For some ungodly reason, he was carrying Lily slung over his shoulder and they were both laughing hysterically, but stopped when they saw Sirius staring at them with a look of amused disgust.  
  
"Do you two ever stop?" he asked, but half-heartedly; he knew the answer. James snorted.  
  
"Occasionally. But what about you? Shouldn't you be in a cosy little flat with a Muggle girl telling her you have a morning meeting?" Now it was Sirius' turn to snort.  
  
"That girl was so vain she stopped talking and started staring at herself every time a reflective surface came into view. Kind of reminds me of you at Hogwarts, mate." Lily giggled.  
  
"It's true! But probably without the virtue of intelligence? The girl I mean, not you, James," she said as he opened his mouth to begin a tirade.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, alright? What's happening today? Is there a meeting?"  
  
"Yea. To talk about your visit to Brighton and to arrange something else. I think there's a new member coming into the Order." Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Any idea who?"  
  
"'Nope. But the rumour coming from Moody is that he might be a spy. About time, too. We've been behind Voldemort's moves lately. A spy would work wonders."  
  
"Assuming he's smart enough to not get caught," Lily put in. "Remember the last one? Robert Lloyd?" She grimaced.  
  
"Well, we'll see when we get there. Remus and Peter are meeting us there. Let's go."  
  
Sirius followed the couple out the door, into a grove of trees. One by one, they Apparated to the meeting place.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think, good or bad, and constructive crit is appreciated. 


End file.
